Just Communications
by Ami Mercury
Summary: 2x1! (complete) Song fic. What will happen when Duo and Heero suddenely know the way the other feels?


Just Communications 

GW 1x2. LEMON if you don't know what lemon is turn around

By: Ami Mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own GW (sadly) Just Communications is in fact a gundam song that is usually in Japanese but I put the translated version in for the stories needs. The Japanese lyrics are at the end!

AN: *means song* 

*JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me  
TONIGHT!*  


__

Heero and Duo ran into the house after being rained on during the walk home from the mall. Heero couldn't help but stair at the way Duo's braid clung to him, framing his heart shaped face. Heero was ashamed that he felt so much for the braided man, he knew Duo would never love him back. 

*I held your damp shoulders to warm you  
Your fingers tremble--what are they seeking?  
In broken speech, tell me why you want this pain  
You no longer seem so grown up, as your pretenses fade  
I want to protect this image of you--  
Believe that love will change sadness to strength*

__

Duo put a blanket around Heero's shoulders as Heero started a fire in the fireplace. Heero being Heero wiped around to come face to face with Duo. Heero lifted his trembling hand and set it down on Duo's cheek creasing his cheekbone for a brief second before noticing what he was doing. Duo grabed Heero's hand midway, brought it to his lips and kissed it, "Heero is this what you want?"

"Yes Duo, I…I lov…" 

"Sh…don't say it. Love leads to hurt and I don't want you to hurt, I want to protect you from that."

"If that's what it is I still want it. Duo I never thought you would want me. I love you Duo Maxwell." 

"Damn it Heero, I love you too. I never want to see you sad, all I want is to see that strength I love about you shine through."

* JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Don't be afraid of anything  
Because no one's going to take away the shared feelings of now, our youth  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to let you know the unfading hot feelings inside me  
TONIGHT!*  


__

Hours later they were standing together in the shower, Heero running his hands through Duo's hair. He was so beautiful.

"So are you," Duo turned around leaving a trail of kisses down Heero's torso. When Heero moaned in pleasure Duo could feel himself harden. Heero feeling Duo's length push against him Heero also hardened. 

"I want you to make love to me Duo," Heero whispered into Duo's ear. 

"Alright," Duo turned off the shower and carried him to the bed.

*Until the faraway dawn, I want to spend the night nestled close to you  
We can lose everything else, as long as we don't lose gentleness  
From words, through kisses, we feel each other's heartbeats  
Drawing passion near, for an instant, for eternity...  
Painfully, violently, I want to focus on this  
In this tearful situation, only you are precious*

  


"I'll be gentle He-chan, I promise."

"I'm ready for whatever you do Duo, I just want you."

Duo slowly examined Heero's body even more, he was very muscular with a few scars here and there but nothing to mess up how perfect his body was. Duo dove his face into Heero's neck. Heero's "Eep!" turned into a moan as Duo's tongue found his weak spot. 

Duo covered Heero's mouth with his as he stuck in the first digit. Heero yelped in shock but Duo's tongue kept him from thinking about it. Duo stuck in the next two digits and with his free hand played with Heero's nipples. Duo prodded his fingers around until he heard Heero moan very loudly. He now felt that Heero was ready. 

"Ready Hee-koi?"

Heero looked at him with those combat blue eyes giving him a nod. Duo saw a tear fall from those blue oblivions. 

"What's wrong Heero?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I've wanted you since I saw you, this is a dream come true."

"I happy that's what it is. I never want to see sad or regretful tears fall from those eyes again."

Duo moved Heero so that he could place his erected length at Heero's entrance. Minutes later Heero was rocking with Duo's movements, Heero came to his climax first. When Heero went into his orgasm his inner mussels tightened around Duo's "junk" buried inside of him, also sending Duo into his climax. Duo pulled himself out of Heero and lied next to his new lover, who was still in his after orgasmic state. He put Heero's head on his chest.

"I can here your heart beating Du-chan."

Duo rustled Heero's hair and kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep kobito."

"Can we stay like this until morning?"

"Whatever you want. Regretfully we do have a mission in the morning."

"Yes we do. Night."

*JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Don't surrender anything  
Because, if we both understand each other, we'll be able to fight as one  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
Don't let go of love  
This overflowing, hot face will tell you its deepest secrets  
TONIGHT!*

AN: Well it seems as though ppl understood my black mail and responded!!! ACK! I'm not used to this much attention! I guess I should write more lemon, ne? Thanks for all the reviews so far! Maybe I'll get even more now that I wrote the lemon. Hehe. Just Communications is an awesome song and I just wanted to write about it. I know that not everyone like yaoi but oh well. Here are the Japanese lyrics of Just Communications.

JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
ame ni utarenagara  
iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT!  
  
nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
furueteru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesama you no?  
togiretogirete mo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
sameta furisuru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
anata no manazashi mamoritai  
kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
* JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
nani mo osorenaide  
kanjiaeru tashikana ima dare nimo ubaenaikara  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
ame ni utarenagara  
iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo  
TONIGHT!  
  
tooi yoake made yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
nanimokamo nakushitemo yasashisa dake nakusazuni  
kotoba yori KISS de tagai no kodou kanjite  
jounetsu wo hikiyoseru isshun dakedo eien...  
setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii  
  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
nani mo yuzuranaide  
wakariaeru hito ga ireba tatakau koto dekiru kara  
JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION  
ai wo hanasanaide  
afuredashita atsui sugao motsureta mune tokihanatte  
TONIGHT!  
  
* kurikaeshi (repeat)  


  



End file.
